


Hunt Me

by TheSiren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Armor Kink, Bounty Hunters, Creampie, Din is fed up with your shit, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fist Fights, Gags, Light Bondage, No use of y/n, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, smartass reader, use of non gn terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren/pseuds/TheSiren
Summary: While you’re trying to catch a bounty that keeps escaping, you wonder how long it would take Mando to catch you. What happens when he does?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/OFC, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Hunt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This fic was 100% inspired by The Bet by @TibbieTibs and I promise hers is better! The outfit the OFC/Reader is wearing was inspired by kall.me.kitten ‘s Kylo Ren cosplay on TikTok so go check it out! I hope you guys like this ❤️

“Mando.” You prodded, legs crossed in the passenger seat of the Razor Crest as the Child slept next to you in his pod. A bowl of soup sat on your lap, remnants of your dinner you shared with the kid before he crashed out. 

“Mando.” You asked again, because he ignored you the first time. His helmet turned towards you slightly and you knew that it was the go ahead to ask your question. 

“Why can’t we find this guy?”

“He’s smarter than I anticipated.”

“Are we leaving in the morning?”

“If someone will fuel the ship.”

“Do you think we’ll catch him? He seems pretty crafty.” 

“Why do you have so many questions?” He snapped and you took the cue to shut your mouth. You were marooned on the planet of Takodana with no fuel and no help, at least until a fueling center opened in the morning. There was a town near where you’d landed, full of seedy places and bars and you’d heard that your bounty was here, only to find he’d disappeared the moment you arrived on the planet. The Mandolorian was clearly frustrated with being unable to catch his bounty, temper shorter than usual. A thought crossed your mind and you couldn’t help but say his name again.

“Mando.” You prodded once more, wishing you knew his real name. You’d asked him one time, and he didn’t speak to you for three days unless it was regarding the welfare of the Child. He didn’t acknowledge you and you weren’t surprised, but you were discouraged. 

Your relationship with the Mandalorian had been improving, with you acting as a nanny to the child. The two of you shared evenings together and even the occasional laugh. Recently you’d even shared some flirtations and you wondered what the Mandalorian would be like in bed. It was inappropriate thoughts of course, but you couldn’t help but have them. His gruff voice and thick thighs haunted your dreams and often you woke soaked through with a sweat that required a few minutes to yourself. You started to wonder if he felt the same way, but with how short he’d been with you this evening, you were certain he didn’t. 

“Mando.” You prodded again and he turned his whole body in his chair to give you a look that you’d be willing to bet money on was a glare. 

“So obviously we can’t catch this guy.” You started and he started to turn his body away from you with an irritated grunt. “Do you think I’d be this difficult to catch?” You asked him, words rushing from your lips and the Mandalorian sat back in his captains chair with a huff. 

“No.” Came the answer a minute later. 

“Okay that’s fair.” You nodded to yourself. 

You’d heard tales from Greef Karga and Cara Dune the one time you met them about the Mandolorians tracking and hunting abilities. And not for the first time, you wondered what it would be like to be tracked by him, and how long you could stay hidden. The thought had you clenching your thighs together and you carefully chose your next words. 

“So, how long do you think it would take you to catch me?” You asked and you saw his body seize, as if that was the last thing he expected you to ask. He didn’t even turn towards you when he answered, gravelly voice crackling through the vocoder. 

“One hour. Maybe an extra half hour if I gave you a head start.” 

“An HOUR? You cannot be serious! There’s no way I would be that easy to catch.” You said, crossing your arms over your chest in indignation. 

“It’s not that you’d be easy, it’s that I know what you’d do.” He told you, body finally turning to face yours. 

“What makes you think that? You don’t know everything about me.”

“No, but I think I’d know how you’d think if you were on the run.”

“I’d like to test your theory. I’ll bet it takes you at least two hours to get me back on the ship.” 

“I’ll take that bet.” He told you, moving to stand over you and put the cover on the Child’s pram. He leaned down, his beskar helmet leaning close to your ear. “I’ll even give you the head start.” He told you. You took a hard swallow, shifting in your chair, and had to put effort into speaking your next words.

“Fine. But we need a couple rules. One, no guns. I don’t think you’d actually shoot me, but stun guns aren’t fair either.” He cocked his head to the side as if that was obvious. “Two, I want the full experience, I would like to know if I would survive if I was actually being hunted. And three, we need to keep a com in the pram so we know if the Child wakes. If he wakes, the whole thing is off.” You finished. 

“Fine. What do you want if you manage to win?” His tone made it clear that he didn’t think that would happen. 

“I want to pilot the Crest one time.” You told him. 

“No.” Came the short answer you expected.   
“What’s the matter, Mando? Afraid you’ll lose?” You taunted, knowing he couldn’t resist the challenge. 

“Fine. But don’t be shocked when I have you back on this ship in less than an hour. You have 20 minutes before I start hunting. Better hurry.” His voice was so rough, so gravelly, that you subconsciously rubbed your thighs together at the sound. You lept from your chair, leaving the Child for Mando and brushed past him. Your chest brushed over his arm on your way out and he reached over, wrapping his fingers around your elbow. 

“Be careful. There are lots of men who would like to get their hands on you. Take something for protection and signal the coms if you get into trouble. I’ll find you.” You nodded, swallowing thickly at the close proximity and his dark promise. “And if at any point it gets to be too much for you to handle, say aaray. It means pain in Mando’a. I’ll know to stop.” 

You nodded again, and he released you so you could dash to your quarters. You dressed quickly, pulling out a black robe with thigh high slits and a black hood, with a low plunging neckline. You knew Mando had never seen you in it, so you were hoping it would confuse him enough to let you win. You strapped on two thigh holsters, one with a knife and the other with a stun gun and pulled your hair back out of your face. You grabbed thick, heavy, black boots and you were out the door of the Crest in under 5 minutes. You sped down the nearest pathway leading towards the town, stopping only when the Crest was out of view to put on your boots. 

You pulled up the hood of your robe and hurried quickly through town before realizing you needed to stop and put together a plan. You THOUGHT that Mando would be expecting you to hide, crouching down beside a barrel in an alleyway. So you decided to do the opposite and made your way to a bar that was loud and rowdy. 

You were shocked when you walked in, knowing that Mando would never expect to find you in a place like this. It was a topless bar, with servers and bartenders not wearing any tops and dancers completely in the nude, spinning expertly on poles. There were men everywhere and you were worried that they might also take you for a dancer and proposition you as such. You didn’t see anything wrong with it, but you held eyes for only one man and that man was currently hunting you. But thankfully for you, there were so many women in the place that no one noticed one more.

You got a drink at the bar, tossing a few credits down for the drink and a few more as a tip to the pretty girl who passed it to you. There was a small booth next to a side entrance, perfect for one person to sit alone and observe. You sat, simultaneously watching the door for a glint of silver and watching the dancers routines. They were truly experts of their craft and you marveled the strength of their bodies. 

Also women were pretty.

Your drink was almost finished and you knew your head start time had run out, so you patiently waited to see a flash of the beskar armor at the front entrance. It only took a few minutes after your drink was finished for him to arrive, and you knew the second he did. The air left the room and a pathway parted as he made his way in. You smiled, knowing this was only the beginning, and waited until he noticed you. You smirked at him, watching his body freeze as he tried to decipher your next move, and you were off like a shot into the night. You darted down pathways, taking turns at random until you thought you might have lost him. You crouched down next to a barrel, struggling to catch your breath when you heard footsteps. 

Taking off in the direction opposite them, you sprinted along the cobblestones until you hit a problem. A dead end. You wedged yourself into the corner, back turned to the ally, hoping your black cloak would blend you into the darkness.   
Only when you felt a hard beskar chest plate against your back did you realize what a terrible idea it had been. 

“I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold.” His voice crackled in your ear and something hard pressed up against your backside. You thought it was his codpiece, until you remembered that he didn’t wear one. The realization as to what was pressing against you had you gasping and it took almost too many seconds for you to realize he had the binders in one hand and your right wrist in the other. 

But unfortunately for him, he didn’t know all your secrets. Your father had been a clone trooper deserter during the Clone Wars, and had stressed upon you the importance of self-defense. He taught you extensive hand to hand combat and the appropriate way to use a blaster, knife, and spear. So you wiggled your shoulders, trying to find the best angle to get out of Mando’s grasp and he stopped. 

“We can stop if you want. I don’t want to hurt you.” After a brief tug at your chest that he didn’t want to hurt you, you used his momentary hesitation against him. Twisting out from under his grasp with a sharp elbow to his side between plates of armor, you freed your hands. His answering grunt made you feel successful as you slid your feet, trying to best gauge your options. 

His beskar would hurt if you made contact, which only left a few options open for you to attack. He began to stalk towards you, a low growl in his throat that had you clenching. He was irritated that you managed to get free and he didn’t see it coming. Your best option was to try and land shots between his plates of armor, so that was your goal. The two of you engaged in some hand to hand before you managed to sweep the leg. He went down hard, but managed an arm around your waist, pulling you down on his hips and straining erection. 

“Is that a blaster in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” You taunted, and you had no clue where this bravado was coming from. He rolled your bodies, smashing your smaller frame beneath his larger one. You took a deep breath, gathering all your strength and landing a shot on the inside of the elbow supporting his weight and knocking him off balance. You rolled your bodies again, grunting with the effort. Scrambling to get off him before he recovered, you had one foot on the pavement and the other in the air when he managed to get ahold of you. You fell in a huff, hands taking the brunt as the Mandalorian crawled his way up your body, dragging his hard, heavy, cock along your body as he did. 

“You won’t manage that twice.” He said, and you were pleased to hear him breathing heavy with the effort. 

“Do you get hard catching all your bounties, Mandalorian?” You taunted as he stretched your hands above your head. He attached binders to one wrist and you wriggled underneath him, feeling the weight of him rest against you. 

“Keep quiet.” He warned, but you were enjoying yourself. You were definitely soaked with arousal and his was plain as day.

“Do you fuck any of your bounties, Mando? Claim them with your cock before you turn them over? Or am I special?” You asked, voice filled with arousal at the idea. He’d gotten the other binder on while you were speaking and his fingers lingered over your wrists. 

“That mouth will get you into trouble one day.” He said, fingers trailing down your cheek and rubbing over your lower lip. 

“Good. That was my goal.” You told him and he hauled you up by the arm. “What’re you gonna do with me now, bounty hunter? Fuck me against a wall?” You asked, not quite ready to give up the ruse. Your words annoyed him, you could sense the tension rolling off of his shoulders as he pulled something from his belt and slapped it on the wall above your head. 

You didn’t know what it was until he hit a button on the binders and they magnetized themselves to the small square. The force with which you hit the wall knocked all the breath out of you and the Mandolorian took advantage of your silence. 

“Not so chatty now, are you?” He said, his hard body pressing up against yours as his fingers gripped your chin. “I’ll bet this is what you wanted, isn’t it? Dirty girl.” He said and you blushed because he was right. You’d hoped this would be the thing that broke the sexual tension the two of you had, and judging by the way he was rutting against your thigh, you hadn’t been wrong. His hands bunched in the fabric of your robe, pulling it to the side and brushing his fingers along your core. “No underclothes??” He asked, incredulous. Shaking your head, you answered.

“They would show.”

“Even through my gloves, I can tell how wet you are.” He said, dipping his fingers through your wetness and then pulling them out to examine them. They were soaked, your slick sticking to the leather of the gloves like a second skin. He brought those fingers to your mouth, and uttered one word. 

“Suck.” 

So you did. 

The taste of yourself, combined with the fact that you were bound and in public had you moaning against his fingers. 

“That’s a good girl.” He praised you, the leather rough against your tongue. He had three of them in your mouth, slipping slowly in and out of your mouth just like if it was your cunt. 

“You like this, don’t you?” He asked you, the hand that wasn’t in your mouth palming your breast. Mouth full, you couldn’t answer, so you just nodded. You whimpered when his finger left your mouth, only to groan when they slipped the V of your robe to the sides and exposed your breasts to the cool night air. 

“You like it too. Don’t try to tell me you don’t.”   
You snapped, inhaling sharply when he pinched a nipple in response. “I’ll bet you were hard against your armor the second I suggested you hunt me.” You told him, knowing you needed to shut your mouth but for some reason you just couldn’t. 

“You talk too fucking much.” He told you, pulling his gloves off and tucking one in his utility belt. You opened your mouth to ask him what he was planning on doing with the other, when he seized the opportunity to shove it in your mouth. Startled, you let out a noise deep in your throat that ended as a moan as you tasted yourself again, a sweet and salty taste mixed with the tang of the leather. 

“That’s better.” He chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest. “So wet for me.” He whispered, dragging his fingers back through your folds. They found your nub, circling it in a way that had you bucking your hips. “I’d like to see you suck my cock, but I don’t think we have the time.” His words hit a spot deep inside your core, and you needed more. One arm hooked under your knee, lifting it and opening you up for him as he raised your robes. 

“What’s this?” He asked, fingering the holsters and the self-protection items you had hidden there. You shrugged, unable to speak, and he moved his fingers north, finally sinking one into your dripping wet core. Your head slammed back into the stone wall at the feeling but you still needed more. He entered a second finger, pumping slowly. “Do you like keeping weapons on you?” He asked, visor trained where you kept the small knife. You nodded, it made you feel dangerous. His fingers set a punishing pace and you were clenching around him sooner than he anticipated. 

“I don’t think so, pretty girl. You’ll come when I tell you to.” You groaned around the leather of the gloves and fought off your orgasm. He pulled his fingers from you, dropping your thigh and taking the glove out of your mouth. 

“Suck.” He instructed and shoved his fingers in your mouth. Your tongue tasted your own arousal, salty and sweet at the same time. “I’ll bet you suck a good cock baby girl. One of these days I’ll bury myself down that pretty throat.” He mumbled, second hand stroking lovingly along the hollow of your throat. The pads of his fingers drug along your tongue and you moaned at the feeling. He pulled them out, gagging you with the glove again. His other hand dipped to circle your clit, causing you to buck your hips against him. You ached to touch him, to wrap your arms around his broad shoulders and dig your fingernails in. 

“Think you can take my cock, pretty girl?” And you nodded enthusiastically. Your body was aching to be filled and were thrilled when he hooked your leg again and opened you up to him. He tossed your robes over your hip, leaving you bare and exposed, as he rubbed himself along your folds. Your hips bucked at the feeling and he pulled your other leg up to wrap around his middle, effectively trapping his length between your bodies. 

“Fuck I can’t wait to see what you feel like.” He said, hand situating himself so he was right at your entrance. He started the push in, the burn of the stretch making you moan. He pulled the glove out with a compromise. 

“If you talk too much, I’ll gag you again. But I want to hear you moan.” Your breath came out in whimpers as he stretched you until he bottomed out, resting his helmet against your forehead. “Ready?”

“Fuck. Mando. Yes.” Was your answer. He started a brutal pace that pushed you up the wall as he entered and slid you down the wall as he pulled out. His fingers pinched your nipples, hands kneading your breasts and you cried out. 

“Quiet, girl. Don’t want us to get caught, do you?” He asked but you were too buried in pleasure to answer. “Unless you want that. Want everyone to see how good you take my cock?” He grunted in your ear and all you could do was whimper in response. His fingers circled your clit harshly, making you clench around him. 

“Mando. Mando. Mando. Please let me cum Mando please.” You begged, chest heaving from fighting off your impending orgasm.   
“Din. Call me Din.” He whispered and your chest seized at the fact that he told you his name. “You’re going to say that name when you cum, pretty girl.” 

“Yes Din.” You breathed. 

“Now cum.” He instructed and you did, hard. You panted his name, mouth open as he continued to pound into you. 

“I’m gonna cum in this sweet pussy.” He told you, thrusts getting sloppy as he reached his end. 

“Please cum in me Din. I want to feel you fill me up.” You begged for his cum like a common slut but seconds later he was burying himself in you as thick ropes of cum coated your walls. His helmet rested on the wall by your arms as you both came down from your high, chests heaving. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” You shook your head as he gently lowered you to the ground and de-magnetized your binders. You reached out for him to take them off but he didn’t, instead hoisting you over his shoulder and adjusting your robes so your pussy wasn’t hanging out. 

“What the fuck?” You exclaimed as his hand gripped your inner thighs, stained with your combined arousal. 

“This is how I take in all my bounties. You’re no different.” He told you and you could feel the chuckle in his voice. You huffed a noise of indignation and smacked his back as best you could with your bound hands. You could feel his cum leaking out of you as he walked and were almost thankful that he was carrying you. 

“So what do you want? Since you won?”

“I think you know the answer to that.” He responded and your cheeks flushed with the knowledge that fucking you was his prize. You were quiet the rest of the walk through town, only speaking again when he slid you over his shoulder when you reached the ship. 

“How did you find me?” He fixed you with a look that made you feel like the answer should be obvious, but it wasn’t. At your curious glance, he responded. 

“I told you. I know how you’d play it.”

“And how did I play it?”

“Well, I assumed your first instinct would be to find somewhere quiet to hide, but you were planning on fighting that instinct because you wanted me to be off balance. I knew you’d find the loudest and most obnoxious place to hide and I wasn’t wrong. The disguise was good, the fighting was better. I didn’t expect you to know how to fight. If it had been someone besides me, you’d have gotten away.” 

You preened at his praise as he unlocked the binders, and you moved immediately to check on the child. He was fine, obviously, snoring in his pod like nothing had happened. You sighed, heading towards your quarters to freshen up and change but a strong arm on your forearm stopped you. 

“Keep that robe on. I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
